Just George
by Toffrox33
Summary: There was no more 'Fred and George', no more 'Weasley Twins'. For the first time ever, it was 'George'. Just George.


**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Harry Potter, the following would never have happened. So no. I don't own Harry Potter._

.

**Just George**

**By Toffrox33**

_For The Weasley Twins. _

Ice. That's what it was. Ice Cold water trickling down the back of his neck and chilling his spine.

He and Lee were fighting a small group of death eaters.

George's first thought was that it must be a curse of some kind to distract him. And that's the thought he stuck with.

But as he threw spells at the death eaters, he began to get worried.

_The ice was getting colder._

When he got a free moment he put his hand on the back of his neck, but it was hot and sweaty.

There were no traces of ice. So why was it _getting colder_?

"Protego!" Lee saved George from a stunner and George snapped back to reality. Maybe it was just a curse.

"Thanks mate." He panted, aiming a curse at the death eater.

_Colder._

"No Problem," Lee replied breathlessly.

Suddenly it was as though someone had dumped a bucket of the coldest ice water in existence onto George's head.

His knees buckled. Was it a curse still? The hole where his ear used to be seemed to erupt into flames and George gasped, falling to the ground.

It wasn't a curse. It couldn't be.

"George!" Lee cried, stunning the last death eater and rushing to his friend's side. But George didn't notice.

The side of his face was throbbing with… what was it? It wasn't pain exactly. It was more of a fiery ache. It spread to his eye and blurred his vision.

Then _more ice_ came. He was vaguely aware of a hand on his shoulder.

"George, what's happening?" Lee asked desperately, George shook his head and the pain eased slightly with the movement.

"Dunno, must be a curse." He croaked. But he knew it wasn't; it was too painful for a curse.

"You gonna be Ok?" Lee asked.

"Yea I'm-"

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM!"

It was a tortured yell that echoed around the castle.

"That's Percy." George said. His eyes widened, the ice fell onto him again.

"We should go and help him." Said Lee worriedly. George shook his head, but this time it made the pain worse. Something Fred had said to him the night Mad-eye died was echoing through his mind.

"_-I could tell you were hurt. I could feel it in my gut. Like ice."_

George had lost his ear that night.

"NO!" he found himself screaming.

"What?" Lee asked urgently.

"Fred- with Perce- he said- ice- NO!" It couldn't be true.

George stood up and began to stumble in the direction that Percy had yelled from.

No. It wasn't true.

Percy was nowhere to be seen. The ice was gone, but the ache was still there, burning the side of his face. Something tugged at George's gut. He felt sick.

Lee was running towards him from behind, calling after him.

Suddenly a cold voice echoed around the grounds. It was Voldemort.

George tried to listen. But all he could hear was a voice inside his head.

A voice screaming for its twin.

"You… who" Lee's voice was distant and vague, "Called… retreat…"

"Fred," George gasped out.

"George! Wait!" Lee yelled, after him.

George ignored him. He ran down a corridor and saw his mother up ahead. She was busy helping a young Ravenclaw girl.

"Mrs Weasley!" Lee called from just behind George. Molly turned away from the girl and George slowed slightly. Lee grabbed his arms so he couldn't keep running. George struggled.

"Lee? George? What's the matter?" Molly asked.

"He won't listen!" Lee cried hysterically. George stopped struggling, tears stung his eyes.

"George what's-" Molly began, George looked her directly in the eye and saw his eyes (and Fred's) reflected back.

"I think something happened to Fred." He said. Molly swallowed and went pale. When it came to each other, the twins were never wrong. There was a short silence before George couldn't take it anymore. His head was throbbing and as he wrenched his arms from Lee's grasp it erupted into fire once more.

He was about to take off running once more when Percy's voice came from behind them.

"George! Mum!"

"Percy!" Molly said joyfully. But Percy wasn't in good shape. He was crying, his skin was grimy, his clothes torn and he was limping.

"George!" he croaked, "George I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything I swear! I'm sorry!" He dissolved into tears. Molly put an arm round him.

"W-what happened?" Lee asked uncertainly.

"F-F-Fr-Fre-Fred," Percy choked, George felt his heart sink. "G-g-g-gone."

Molly went sheet white. The ice water fell on top of George once more.

"No," he whispered, "NO!" he began screaming, "IT'S NOT TRUE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! YOU'RE LYING!"

Without thinking, George ran. He kept on running, wondering if he'd ever stop.

He saw Kingsley bending over Lupin's body but didn't care.

He saw Bill healing a large wound on Fleur's arm but didn't stop.

He saw Wood trying to get Charlie to regain consciousness but didn't help.

He just kept on running until he reached the Great Hall.

Then he saw him.

Arthur and Ginny were standing next to him. Ginny was sobbing.

_The ice was back._

Fred Weasley was dead. He was one of the first bodies to be carried into the Great Hall.

The ice started trickling down George's neck again.

Someone was screaming.

_The ice was getting colder._

People were staring at him.

_Colder._

He realised with a jolt that it was him who was screaming.

_Colder._

He stopped.

He stumbled towards the body, feeling numb. Ginny tried putting an arm round him but George didn't notice.

He was angry. Angry at the death eaters. At his family. At Fred.

"How could he do this to me?" He cried at no one in particular, kneeling at his twin's head, feeling tears stream down his face.

Bill and Fleur ran into the hall.

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked. "We 'eard screaming!" She gasped as she saw Fred. Bill froze in place. George didn't know how they ended up next to him.

He was distantly aware of Wood stumbling past with a still unconscious Charlie. And only just noticed Molly and Percy arriving.

But all he could do was kneel at Fred's side and stare into his pale, lifeless face.

The ice, the aching and numbness were ebbing away. But it was taking something else away from George. It was taking the happiness, the laughter, the joy, a part of George's soul. Everything that Fred had ever been.

And George wished as hard as he could that it would come back, but he knew it wouldn't. Because Fred Weasley was gone.

There was no more 'Fred and George', no more 'Weasley twins'. For the first time ever it was 'George'.

Just George.

**A.N- **_So there you have it. This is the story I am most proud of, so I'd appreciate a review!_

_Please read some of my other stories too._

_Thanks_

_Toff.x_


End file.
